stormclanfierceandstrongfandomcom-20200213-history
Nightstorm
Write the first paragraph of your page here. History (WIP) Nightstorm was born as the kit of a Stormclan warrior Darksplash and a loner tom Storm. They me one day when Darksplash was at the river she had fought with her clanmates and she had decided to fish for some solitude. Storm was walking near the river on this day due to the surprisingly warm weather in a newleaf thaw. He had an accident and fell into the river only to wash up near Darksplash being an aggresive and territorial she-cat she attacked him though he was waterlogged and half-drowned. She stopped attacking him after he refused to fight back but he had already suffered from the water and her claws, she pitied him and agreed to help him for a moon without driving him off the territory. Darksplash soon developed feelings for the tom and he liked her near the end of the moon Darksplash found out she was expecting but she knew she could not hide Storm on the territory any longer and she told him once their kit was born she would have to lead him somewhere else, then return to her clan. Nightstorm was soon born and Darksplash gave her a warrior name at birth to challenge her clanmates, she left the she-kit with one of her friends on the side of the river. By this time a year had passed and it was once again the time of the leafbare thaw. Darksplash decided that she would swim across the river with Storm since she had taught herself to swim at a young age he reluctantly agreed and they entered the water in view of their kit. Darksplash had underestimated the water and both she and Storm drowned before Nightstorm's eyes. She was devastated but her mother's friend brought her back to the clan. Nightstorm's name was changed to fit clan tradition and she had a normal life as an apprentice and new warrior. As a warrior Nightstorm has had a more chaotic history than most she witnessed the death of Mole and she blamed herself for it because she had gone hunting with him before hand and she watched him leave camp with Fernleaf she felt uneasy but she stayed put, not much later she went out as she had an increasing sense of dread. She found Mole dead with Fernleaf and she broke down, only managing to be coaxed into life by Shadowpelt and some of her other clanmates. She sat vigil only to be told and shoved away by the deputy Moonfall who said to "get away from the stinking body!" she took offence at this and challenged him for his disrespect but before they could fight Shadowpelt intervened though he agreed with Nightstorm. The cat's soon started fighting again when Moonfall snapped at Tornadoclaw and Nightstorm jumped in to defend him. When Moonfall went hunting one day Nightstorm was out as well she met a rogue named Amber and she told him she would let him leave the territory peacefully because she doubted another cat would he left and she was relieved. She soon found Moonfall facing off with Amber who told him about his friend leaf who was also Mole's sister Moonfall told him Mole was dead and that he would tell Leaf. Nightstorm intervened fearing for the she-cat's feelings she attacked Moonfall leaving scars on his face and him leaving scars on her neck, the two only escaped worst injuries due to Shadowpelt breaking up the fight. Nightstorm was mad at them both and she took off though Shadowpelt chased her she managed to throw him off. Nightstorm then finds Amber again and she gets close to attacking him but she stops when she sees Cedarkit has wandered out of camp, after a short argument Nightstorm manages to bring Cedarkit back to camp and the two become aquaintances through their anger. Nightstorm stays avoiding Moonfall and Shadowpelt, she spends a day in camp only to run out as she hears yowls. She finds Shadowpelt and watches helpless as he is kindnapped by twolegs she breaks down but Lynx brings her back to camp and she brushes off Amber threatening him harshly. Nightstorm annonces this back at camp and Shadowstar heads out to find Shadowpelt. Not long after Nightstorm hears more yowls in the forest and she rushes out to investigate finding Cedarkit being attacked by a dark forest cat who had tricked him Willowclaw. without a flicker of hesitation she kills him warning him against returning although he threatens to. She brings Cedarkit back to camp she bandages his wounds and protects him by curling around him and bringing him to sleep with her in the warriors den. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.